[Not Applicable]
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring the coefficient of restitution of a golf club. More specifically, the present invention relates to an on-site system and method for measuring the coefficient of restitution of a golf club without alteration of the golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 1998, the United States Golf Association (xe2x80x9cUSGAxe2x80x9d) decided to regulate technological improvements through a liberal interpretation of Rule 4.1 of the Rules of Golf, as set forth by the USGA and the Royals and Ancient Club of Saint Andrews. The USGA determined that a golf club head having a coefficient of restitution (xe2x80x9cCORxe2x80x9d) greater than 0.83, on a scale of 0.00 to 1.00, would be non-conforming under the Rules of Golf as a club head having a spring-like effect.
In order to determine the COR of a golf club head, the USGA devised a laboratory test that necessitates the removal of the shaft of a golf club. The test is conducted at the USGA testing laboratory requiring that a golf club be submitted to the USGA for conformance. The un-shafted golf club head is placed on a pedestal without securing the club head to the pedestal. A PINNACLE(copyright) Gold two-piece golf ball is fired at the face of the club head at 160 feet per second. The club head is knocked-off the pedestal, and the COR is measured by the rebound of the golf ball. A grid is established on the club face using the scorelines and etched vertical lines, further destroying the club and creating further uncertainties. The procedure is repeated at random sites on the grid on the face of the golf club until the point with the highest COR is determined from the test. The outbound velocity of the golf ball after impact with the face is determined using a light gate systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,230. A more detailed explanation of the test is provided at www.usga.com.
It is obvious to anyone skilled in the art that such a test is inapplicable to on-course testing, and requires a specific laboratory with skilled technicians to perform the test. Further, the xe2x80x9ccannon testxe2x80x9d results in destruction of the club. Yet further, the test is conducted on an unshafted club head, completely ignoring the shaft and grip. What is needed is a test that can be performed on course, with consistent repeatability, and minimal operator error.
The present invention provides a solution to the problems associated with testing for COR using the method of the prior art. The present invention is able to accomplish this by providing a method and system that measures the COR of a golf club in a non-destructive manner, and without removal of the shaft.
One aspect of the present invention is a method for predicting the coefficient of restitution of a golf club. The method includes attaching a vibration sensor to a face of the golf club. Next, the attached vibration sensor is excited or impacted with an excitation or impact device to generate vibrations in the face. Next, the force of impact or the excitation from the device and the vibrations measured by the vibration sensor are transmitted to an analyzer to generate frequency domain data for the golf club. Next, the frequency domain data for the golf club is transformed into a transfer function for the golf club. Then, a golf ball model for a specific golf ball is inputted into the transfer function along with an impact speed in order to generate a predicted COR for the golf club at a specified impact speed with the specific golf ball.
Another aspect of the present invention is a system for predicting the coefficient of restitution of a golf club during impact at a specified speed with a specific golf ball. The system includes an accelerometer, an excitation or impact means, and a calculation means. The accelerometer is attached to a point on the face of the golf club. The accelerometer has means for measuring the vibration of the face. The means for exciting or impacting the face of the golf club in order to vibrate the face has means for measuring the force of excitation or impact with the face. The calculation means calculates the coefficient of restitution of the golf club from the vibration of the face, the force of impact or excitation with the face from the impacting or exciting means, an effective mass of the golf club and a mass of a golf ball.
Another aspect of the present invention is a system and method for predicting the coefficient of restitution of a golf club head during impact with a golf ball. The system and method is as described above, however, instead of an entire golf club, only the golf club head is utilized for predicting the COR.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for predicting the coefficient of restitution of a golf club using time domain data. The method includes attaching a vibration sensor to a face of the golf club. Then, the attached vibration sensor is excited or impacted with an excitation or impact device to generate vibrations in the face. Next, the force of impact or excitation from the device and the vibrations measured by the vibration sensor are transmitted to an analyzer to generate time domain data for the golf club. Next, the time domain data for the golf club is transformed into a state-space representation of the golf club. Then, a golf ball model for a specific golf ball is inputted into the state-space representation and an impact speed in order to generate a predicted COR for the golf club at a specified impact speed with the specific golf ball.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for predicting the COR of a golf club or golf club head.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for predicting the COR of a golf club in a non-destructive manner.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for predicting the COR of a golf club that is portable, and may be performed on-course.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for predicting the COR of a golf club that requires less time than the USGA cannon test.